


Nature Boy

by SamuelJames



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Billy again makes Don miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nature Boy  
> Pairing/Characters: Don Eppes, Billy Cooper  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Seeing Billy again makes Don miss him.  
> Spoilers: Manhunt  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble for Challenge #260 "Past Prompts Revisited" I chose #085 David Bowie song titles and chose Nature Boy  
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.  
> Word count: 200

Don almost asks Billy to stay. He's a better chance of winning the lottery than tying Billy down to a desk job. It's hard to watch him leave but Billy is happiest on the road. Don misses it sometimes, still he sees his share of action for a supposed desk job. Would that be a selling point, recounting his team's injuries and near misses?

Seeing Billy brought memories flooding back of snatched kisses on stakeouts and heated moments between the sheets in dingy motels. The image of Billy walking out of the shower without his towel makes Don smile. He hasn't been with any other guys. Don doesn't want other men, he wants Billy who kissed him softly and gave him stubble rash on his thighs, laughing when Don complained. Billy had let Don shave him on the promise of a blowjob.

It had been so good pairing up with Billy again. That smile and those mischievous eyes reminded Don of a happier time before his mom died, when the closest he got to a desk was liaising with local LEO's while chasing bad guys. Don's phone beeps, hotel address and room number. He grins widely. Billy missed him too.


End file.
